A Different Perspective
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Movieverse Things appear different to different people, see the final battle of Megatron and Optimus from the Slasher’s view. MegatronXOptimus


**Author's note:** I've had this idea for a while, but I was busy working on "White Night Fantasy", so I hope you enjoy

**Warnings: **Movieverse, SLASH MegatronXOptimus

**Disclaimer**: I'm too lazy to calim that _**I don't own them**_.

A Different Perspective

Optimus Prime rolled into the streets of Mission City, after his battle with Bonecrusher on the highway he really didn't want to endanger anyone else's life by fighting in the city, but he had no choice. _He_ was here, and if Optimus didn't try to stop him, lives would be more than endangered. _He_ was close by, and Optimus could feel him, he could feel _his_ satisfaction at having just ended a life.

Optimus followed his presence to an ally way, were he crashed through trash cans and onto another wide street, he transformed, quickly but gracefully in the road. "Megatron!"

The response came from the top of the building in front of him, were Megatron was tossing away the broken pieces of his kill. Jazz, Optimus realized in dismay. "Prime!"

Neither of them had quite been able to hide the desire in their voices.

Megatron leapt from his perch, and transformed into his jet-form, just as quickly and gracefully as Optimus had just done, and shot towards him faster than the humans witnessing had ever thought possible. Optimus leaped as Megatron came within distance, and caught him. Megatron yelped in surprise and pleasure as Optimus slowly caressed his wings. Though he'd never admit it, he thought the blue and red flames on the disguise Optimus chose looked excellent on him.

He didn't pay attention to what he was doing and crashed into a building, Megatron then remembered to focus on the war, not his sex drive. Work before pleasure. He plunged head first into the next building, and was delighted with the terrified screams of the humans within as the combined mass of himself and Optimus Prime tore the level apart, no doubt ending some of their pathetic lives.

When they exited the other side of the structure, he transformed and he and Optimus fell together onto the street below. They landed and rolled, Megatron missed the position on top of Optimus that he'd aimed for, but was still quite close, so he lived with the miscalculation and found his way on to the Autobot.

"Humans don't deserve to live." Megatron hissed and bent over to kiss his lover.

Optimus was ready to accept it when his hand shot out to catch Megatron's face before it came into contact with his, "They deserve to choose for themselves." He said as much to himself as to Megatron, as he pushed the tyrant's face away half-heartedly.

Megatron's optics lit with rage. "Then you will _die_ with them." He bellowed picking Optimus up and tossing him to the side. He growled and positioned himself to use his feared fusion cannon, "JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!"

Optimus ran at him, pulling out one of his own guns and fired quickly, knocking Megatron off balance and momentarily delaying his attack. Momentarily.

Almost instantly Megatron recovered and fired, sending Optimus flying into the building behind him. After the collision Optimus fell onto his back with a grunt, and tried to stand up. As Megatron transformed and flew off to find the Cube and the human boy who carried it he silently hoped that Optimus Prime, his rival and lover, would be alright.

Megatron pursued the fleshbag to the roof of another building, apparently Starscream had made himself useful for once and kept the humans from taking the Allspark to another location, and they now had the boy trapped on the very edge of the building, holding on for dear life to a statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?" he asked, the boy didn't answer but made scared whimpering noises and kept looking down at the long drop below him. "Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet…" Megatron offered. He didn't really intend let the boy live, but if presenting the idea got him the Allspark he'd say it, and maybe, just maybe he'd let the human live long enough to see his race extinguished.

The boy shrieked as he lost his footing and almost fell. Megatron's attention was distracted briefly by the arrival of more human helicopters. "I'm never giving you this Allspark!" The young man declared.

Anger welled up inside him, but Megatron kept his cool, "Oh, so unwise." He hissed, transforming his arm into his fail he slammed it into the statue in which the insect was hiding. He'd recover the Allspark from the debris later.

If only his bound-mate hadn't intervened.

"I got you, boy." Optimus whispered reassuringly to the flailing human, "Hold onto the Cube." He instructed as he put on his battle mask and leapt from between the two buildings to try and land safely on the street.

Above them Megatron roared with frustration and dove after them. Eventually catching Optimus, and groping him only a little before the Autobot pushed him away, also making it so that Megatron once again didn't land on top of him as he had wanted so he could have some 'fun' with him.

Not that he could have anyway, he realized when they landed that the fall was harder than he had expected, and neither of them moved until the pain dulled out. In the streets cars skidded to a stop and humans scattered in every direction except the one they were in. There were a few, however, that they had landed close to that were knocked out or just frozen in place, Megatron came out of his daze and flicked away the closet one in repulsion. "Disgusting." Was all he could say, though he was quite satisfied with the scream and 'crunch' that he heard when the insect smashed into a nearby car.

Unbeknownst to him, Optimus started to converse with the human who had the Allspark. "Sam?" His face plate withdrew, "You risked you life to protect the Cube…"

"No sacrifice, no victory…" The youngest Witwicky responded, for the first time in his life, understanding what the motto meant.

Optimus gazed sadly at him for a moment then to the Decepticon who was beginning to regain his composure, "…If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it… get behind me."

Sam did as he was told, and watched the steel titans get up and prepare for battle.

"It's you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Not if things worked out the way Optimus hoped.

Megatron attacked first, he was physically stronger than Optimus and easily tossed him aside with ease. "You still fight for the weak; that is why you _lose_." He was being gentle, as gentle as an evil overlord could be, because in his spark he didn't want to kill Optimus. He wanted Optimus to rule the universe at his side, like they had once ruled Cybertron, but Optimus refused.

They danced around each other, half fighting, and half loving. Megatron kept trying to reason with Optimus about conquering the universe with him in their own language, Optimus argued with him, sometimes using the strange Earth speech 'English'.

**"Have you forgotten your native language?"** Megatron demanded.

**"No…"** The Autobot's response was sad, and Megatron could tell that he was homesick. That only angered him.

**"If you miss Cybertron so much, stop fighting me and we'll return when I have the Cube."** Megatron grabbed Optimus' aft and the younger mech moaned slightly at the touch, but the punched him away.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He declared leaping at Megatron and catching him by the waist sending them both to the ground.

Megatron was irritated by Optimus' position on top, and quickly turned them both over, promptly switching their arrangement. "Feh!" he shouted, "They are _weak_! The weak must parish!"

Nearby a helicopter was settling down. Except it wasn't a helicopter, it was Blackout, and as the other Decepticon approached Megatron and Optimus got back on their feet and resumed grabbing at each other, with only half deadly intent. Blackout was getting closer and his leader was about to demand that he leave, when he heard a series of explosions and felt Blackout's spark distinguish.

"If they are so weak Megatron, they why are they able to defeat your warriors?" Optimus inquired. Megatron growled and threw him to the side, Optimus grunted in pain and Megatron kicked him. This was getting out of hand.

Suddenly there came a bunch of human air crafts, "F-22"'s they were called, that began to fire upon him. One, which he sensed was Starscream, missed him on purpose but it still vexed Megatron that Starscream would fire in his direction at all, because under the insults and abuse he really rather liked his second-in-command.

To his surprise the human missiles actually hurt him, and he cried out in agony as the super-heated weapons struck him dead on. He fell to the ground once or twice, and got back up. He charged at the insect with the Cube, only to be knocked aside by Optimus from the ground. He was in too much pain to get back up this time, energon leaked from his body in large amounts.

He crawled towards the human, "I'll _kill _you!" he growled, his processor was beginning to offline and he was too dizzy to put together a full sentence, "Mine. Allspark!"

This was what Optimus wanted. "Sam! Put the cube in my chest! Now!" He told the human.

The boy stood up the Allspark in his hands, but instead of pushing it into his chest, Sam ran toward the steal titan.

"Sam! No Sam!" he shouted when the boy shoved the cube into Megatron's chest instead of his.

The light burned his optics, he heard Megatron cry out in agony, shock, and slight terror. Optimus watched Megatron's body jolt uncontrollably and clutch at his chest, as if trying to pry his spark out to stop the pain. Finally he collapsed, his optics flickered and sadness overflowed them.

_No!_ Optimus' mind rang out,_ No, no, no…_

This wasn't what he'd wanted. He was supposed to be destroyed by the Allspark; and Megatron by the human forces. With both leaders, _and_ the Allspark gone the war would finally be over, and neither he nor Megatron would have to deal with the pain of living without the other.

_'Op…ti...mus…'_ Megatron's voice was weak, even in their shared link.

_'Megatron! This wasn't what I wanted!'_ he told him through the link, though out loud he said "You left me no choice Brother."

'Brother', was their cover word, what they called each other to hide their feelings from the rest of the world

_'…I…know…Opti…mus'_ came the frail reply_ '...I love…'_

He didn't even finish before he was gone. '_Megatron! Megatron…?'_ Optimus felt like screaming, and tearing down the buildings around him, but he refrained himself. Having a tantrum wouldn't bring Megatron back, and tearing down buildings would only cause the humans more damage.

Optimus bent over to his human companion, "Sam… I owe you my life…we are in you debt" he said. He could not hate him for this, as far as the boy knew, all he had done was destroy an enemy and save a friend. There was no reason to detest him for doing what he had thought was the right thing.

Ratchet and Ironhide were approaching, carrying the remains of Jazz. A tow truck drove up, Mikaela and Bumblebee had arrived as well. "Prime," Ironhide said sadly "We couldn't save him…"

Optimus was already in pain, he could disguise his mourning for Megatron solely as despairing the loss of Jazz, one of his oldest friends. "…Jazz…We lost a great comrade…but gained new ones… Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." He said taking the pieces of Jazz; he'd mourn for his first lieutenant too of course, but losing Jazz and losing Megatron were not the same.

"Permission to speak, sir?" came a familiar voice that he'd hadn't heard in years.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said, the sound of the youngest Autobot's voice lighting the dark sadness plaguing his spark.

Same cried with wonder and Bumblebee continued, "I wish to stay with the boy." He half told and half asked.

"If that is his choice." He replied.

"Yes." Sam smiled, Bumblebee smiled, Mikaela smiled, and through his grief Optimus smiled too. They would be fine.

He set down the pieces of Jazz and moved again to Megatron's body. The area around his spark chamber was still hot, and Optimus reached down to pat his rival and lover's shoulder, when something else drew his attention.

Settled in Megatron's chassis was a bit of the Allspark, undestroyed from the fusion. Optimus picked it up, momentarily; he felt Megatron's presence in the piece; probably from their brief union, but then it was gone. Optimus clutched portion of the Allspark close to his own chassis.

_'Megatron…'_ he said through their now broken link _'They still need me now, but when they don't…we'll be together again…'_ he looked up at his friends again, he'd miss them and they would miss him, he smiled sadly. _'Till all are one…'_

_'Till all are one.'_

**Author's end note:** Boy that got more depressing then I thought at the end. I should probably write something a little more cheerful, I'm sure some of you think I can only write depressing stuff. Oooh! I just got an idea, I'll be working on that now!

**Vulture Editor: **She's actually a very cheerful person, seeing her write depressing stuff like what she posts here is unusual, but I'm glad she has an idea for a more cheerful story. Review or she's not allowed to post said cheerful story.


End file.
